Meet the Parents
by CrueFan21
Summary: Nick accompanies Judy to Bunnyburrow to meet her parents for the first time. He can only imagine what their reaction will be when they discover that their daughter is dating a fox. Judy X Nick one-shot.


* * *

As the train moved along down the tracks, Nick stared out the window watching the scenery. They definitely weren't in Zootopia anymore. Instead of streets filled with cars, and massive skyscrapers, he saw hundreds of trees, and meadows. He'd grown up in Zootopia; and never actually left. So when Judy invited him to spend the weekend with her in Bunnyburrow, he was excited to say the least. Since joining the ZPD, Nick had found that his life had changed for the better. Instead of fearing him or making assumptions about him solely on his species, they now respected and admired him, and he had Judy to thank for that. Over time, the two grew closer, and Nick realized he had feelings for the young rabbit.

Upon revealing them to her, he was overjoyed to find that she felt the same way. Nick and Judy had been dating for three months now, and Judy thought it was time that Nick met her parents. As happy as Nick was with Judy, he was a little nervous about meeting her folks. He wanted to make a good impression, but he couldn't help but wonder how they would react to him. After all, these were a bunch of rabbits outside of Zootopia. He was a stranger to them just as they were to him. Judy assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

"You'll love my family," she said. "They can be nosy sometimes, but that's only because they care about me." Nevertheless, his trip to Bunnyburrow would be an interesting one for both him, Judy, and the rest of her family.

As the train passed the sign welcoming everyone to Bunnyburrow, Nick felt his heart skip a beat. "Ok. Here goes nothing," he said to himself.

Judy leaned over the seat, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, don't be nervous. They're just my family. I'm sure they'll love you."

Nick smiled, and returned the kiss. "If they're a part of you, I know I will."

The train slowly came to a stop, and the conductor called for everyone who was going to Bunnyburrow to get off. Judy grabbed Nick by the paw, and led him off the train. At the station, Nick was greeted by hundreds of rabbits; their eyes all on Judy as she approached them.

"Judy! How wonderful to see you dear," said another female rabbit, who Nick guessed was Judy's mother.

"Judy, how's my little girl?" the rabbit next to her said, giving her a hug. That must be her father, Nick thought.

"I'm great! It's so good to see you all!" Judy said, looking over her entire family. "Before we do anything though, there's someone I'd like you all to meet.

Here it comes. The moment of truth.

Judy walked over to Nick, and led him by his paw in front of her parents.

"Mom, dad, everybody, I'd like you to meet my partner, and my boyfriend, Nick Wilde."

A moment of silence followed as Judy's family stared at Nick. The red fox did his best to act casual, but even found that it was hard to relax.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said, awkwardly smiling.

Judy's parents had long since put their fear of foxes behind them, but the idea of one of their own dating one was another story. Sure they had heard of two different species dating; it was actually pretty common in this day and age. However, they never imagined their daughter would actually date a fox: an animal that for the longest time was seen as a predator, and nothing more. They did their best to act friendly toward Nick, and welcome him to Bunnyburrow.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wild," Stu said, shaking Nick's paw. Hey, if Gideon Grey can make a turnaround, maybe Nick was the same.

"Judy has told us so much about you," Bonnie said.

"Really? Good things I hope," Nick said, laughing awkwardly. Bonnie and Stu gave an awkward laugh as well; causing Nick to feel a little more at ease.

"Well, supper is almost ready. You two got here just in time," Bonnie said. "Let's head on home, and eat."

"Sounds good," Nick said, giving Judy a smile.

Judy's home at Bunnyburrow was big to say the least. Nick expected that seeing as how she had over two hundred siblings, but still it was an impressive sight. The dinner table was full to the brim with rabbits of all ages, each chowing down on the many fruits and vegetables being served. Though he had officially met Bonnie and Stu, Nick still felt a bit nervous being around Judy's family. As he ate, several of Judy's younger siblings stared at him in wonder. They couldn't believe that Judy was actually dating a fox. One of them, Stephen, tugged on Nick's shirt. "Are you a cop too?" he asked.

"I sure am," Nick said. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out his badge to show the young rabbit. "Wow! That's so cool!" Have you ever arrested robbers before?"

"Yep," Nick said.

"It must be fun being a cop," Stephen said.

Nick looked at Judy; the two smiled back at each other. "Yeah, it definitely has its perks."

* * *

After dinner, a bonfire was lit, and everyone went outside to sit and enjoy some music. Stu proved to be a very talented musician as he played to entire the crowd with his guitar. Everyone in Bunnyburrow sung song after song, all having a grand old time. Nick was slowly started to feel comfortable in the presence of Judy's family. Though some of them still looked at him oddly; he tried his best not to focus on it. As Judy said, they just needed time to get to know him better. When the song ended, Stu stood up, and took a bow as everyone applauded. "Thank you, thank you very much. What should I play next?"

"Why don't you let Nick play for a while, dad," Judy suggested. Shortly after Nick joined the police force, Judy found out that he played guitar. He was actually pretty good at it too, and had even written a few songs of his own. Nick was shy performing in front of others; he only had ever performed in front of Judy before. She loved hearing him play for her. To be honest, he enjoyed playing for her. But as soon as she suggested that play for her family, he was nervous to say the least.

"I don't know, Judy," he said.

"You play? Well, I'll be darn. I don't think I've ever met a fox who knew how to play the guitar," Stu said. "That would be great. Give me a break for a while," he said, placing his acoustic guitar in Nick's paws.

"Um…Ok," Nick said, giving Judy a small smile.

As he placed his fingers into position on the fretboard, he suddenly got an idea. He had written a song recently; a song for Judy. They had been so busy with work lately that he unfortunately hadn't had the chance to play it for her. Now that they were here in Bunnyburrow, and she'd suggested he'd play, he decided he might as well show it to her.

"I wrote this one for you, Judy," he said as he started to strum the guitar.

" _Girl, words can't describe the feeling I get when I'm around you,_

 _When I look into your eyes so deep and true,_

 _The world becomes a better place for everyone,_

 _Because of all of the things that you've done,_

 _You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me,_

 _Without you I don't know what I'd be,_

 _I'd give every beat of my heart just to see you smile,_

 _I'd do anything just to be with you a while,_

 _I love you more than you'll ever know,_

 _Girl, like a river my love will always flow,_

 _So just sit back, and let's take it slow,_

 _I'll take you wherever you want to go_

As Nick played the last chord, he smiled as he looked into Judy's eyes. The young rabbit was overjoyed. The two stared dreamily back at each other; not wanting to break the moment between them. Judy leaned forward, and kissed Nick on the lips. "Thank you, Nick. That was lovely," she said.

"You're welcome, Carrots. I meant every word," Nick said.

"I know," Judy said, smiling. "I can tell."

The rest of Judy's family continued to stare at the couple before them. If there were any doubts in them about Nick and Judy dating before, they were certainly gone now. Before them they could see a couple that truly loved each other. Nick's song was a testament to that. Anybody who feels that way about a girl must really be in love.

Bonnie and Stu were the most proud as they watched their daughter and her boyfriend kiss each other again.

"What do you think?" Stu whispered to Bonnie.

"I think they're perfect together," Bonnie said, smiling proudly.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this idea for a while, and I finally decided to write it. I wrote the song that Nick sings too. It's not that good, but I thought it conveyed his feelings well. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
